the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SinisterKittyKat/FanFiction - Chapter Five
FANFICTION *A REDDIE STORY* CHAPTER 5 Go on then. I'd love to hear why you kissed my boyfriend!' she exclaimed. 'Your boyfriend? I thought Mara said...' I started, tears in my eyes. 'No, me and Patricia broke up!' yelled Eddie. 'Yeah, well, whatever. Just tell me why you kissed him!' shouted Patricia. 'I didn't! He kissed me!' I blurted out. Patricia looked hurt and started to cry. 'You kissed HER?!' she wailed. 'Yes..' said Eddie. 'Why?' asked Patricia. 'I like her. We aren't dating anymore Patricia. I can kiss whoever I like' said Eddie. Patricia looked at me and stopped crying. 'Yeah, fine. You're right. Who am I to ruin your relationship?' yelled Patricia. 'We aren't in a relationship! We're just friends!' exclaimed Eddie. 'Oh, really? I don't think friends KISS each other.' said Patricia. 'It didn't mean anything!' shouted Eddie. I turned around to face him. I felt a wave of disappointment crash over me. Eddie suddenly saw how hurt I was and opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted. 'No. I don't want to hear it. You said you liked me, and yet that kiss didn't mean anything? Okay, if that's how you want it to be' I cried, shoving Eddie away from me. 'But-' he began, but I slammed the door in his face. I fell to the floor and weeped. Patricia just walked out of the room. I opened my diary and stared down at the page. I tore it out of the book and ripped it to shreds with anger. Then I resumed crying. I can't believe he would do this. I thought he actually cared. As if. I should've known. It was all a big lie. If he broke up with Patricia why on earth would he go and tell her that our kiss didn't mean anything unless it really didn't? What if they get back together? So many unanswered questions flew through my mind. Then I heard. 'IT'S 10 O'CLOCK. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES PRECISELY, AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP..... I scrambled out of bed the next morning to find that it was Saturday. Hooray! I yawned and changed into a very simple outfit. I slipped on some black skinny jeans and a white vest top with a purple zip-up hoodie. I threw on a snapback to cover my hair and walked down stairs for breakfast. 'Alfie was scoffing down some toast and I sat down opposite him, downing a glass of milk. I slid a cake onto my plate and nibbled it neatly until it was completely gone. Patricia sat down next to Alfie and saw my empty glass of milk. 'Oh, d'you want some more milk?' she said, picking up the jug of milk and walking over to me. I didn't know what she was going to do until she did it. A splash of milk fell on top of me. I sat there awkwardly in the sudden downpour, not really knowing what to do. 'Patricia! STOP!' someone yelled. I couldn't see who it was because my eyes were closed, but shortly after the milk stopped falling. I opened one eye and saw everyone at the table staring at me. Eddie was sat next to me. I turned to look at him. 'Go away!' I yelled. 'That's no way to speak to the person who just saved you from drowning in a pool of milk!' he smiled. 'You stopped her?' I asked. 'But why?' I added. 'Because I love you' he said. Everyone at the table looked at us and went 'Aww' except Patricia. She snarled at us and then threw Eddie off his chair. I bent down to help him up. 'Thanks' said Eddie, leaning in towards me. Once again we kissed. Patricia punched me right in the arm and stormed out of the room. I didn't care. I just carried on kissing Eddie. We kept going until Trudy hurried us off to school and we walked there together, hand in hand. Category:Blog posts